Fallen Leaves
by Sachie-chan11
Summary: Another KakaRin short story! Borading school juniors, kakashi and rin are more alike then they think, will their friendship let alone crushes on each other, survive a rollercoaster of emotions!
1. Chapter 1

Leaves scattered on the wind, blanketing the ground where they fell in a mix of bright yellows, crisp oranges, and glistening reds. Fall. It was my favorite season. It was the transition between the real world and the world that I had gently crafted with care.

The frost from the other night had incrusted each blade of grass in a crystal case, which gave off a satisfying crunch with each step I took. I inhaled the deep sense of peace as I ventured through the grassy campus.

Hanayu High School Dormitory, the calmest schooling facility in the world, was my haven in the world of power and darkness. The buildings were red brick covered in ivy. The school was built on rolling hills surrounded by dense woods. A small lake sat next to the school, and offered a scenic view every sunset and sunrise. The entire campus was picturesque, with impressive oak trees scattered here and there, worn but ever functional sidewalks and steps made out of cobble stone. This truly was my sanctuary.

I walked on toward the main office. My legs were, as always, immune to the cold air in my pleaded green and white plaid skirt. My green blazer was hidden underneath my wool pea coat. I rounded a building corner and the main office came into view. It was the same as always and held the same grace and picturesque posture as the rest of the campus buildings. I leisurely glided up the seven steps and opened the French glass doors. Warm air blasted me, and my upper thighs and face grew red. The sudden change in temperature caused my lungs to burn, and I was greeted by the secretary, as I made my way through the office toward the mail room.

I filed through useless and unimportant files and brochures, I soon found what I wanted, the class listing and dumped the rest of the sorted through mail in the recycle box. I ended up with two letters in my hand along with the class listing. I quietly left the office and sailed through the woods towards my rented house. This was a shortcut and trail used by the track team and mostly seniors and juniors. The trail cut through the woods east of the freshmen dorms and north of the lake. My black ballet flats were wet by the time I emerged from the trail into a field of frost covered tall grass. I made my way through the field, carefully on the look out for the occasional pot hole.

Soon I approached the asphalt paved road. I walked on the new concrete sidewalk, and head toward my house. My legs, now wet from the frost covered grass, burned with frost bite. My breath escaped in large puffs of warmed white smoke. I walked and adjusted my white knitted scarf, not even remotely caring about the time. Soon I came upon the "Raitohausu."

The white four-story town house stood in the shadows of tall oaks, and was surrounded by dying flower beds of daffodils. The house was a "living" relic, built in the 1900's. It had been empty since last spring, when the seniors living there had graduated and everyone else had been dismissed for summer break. It was almost a miracle that I had been able to secure a down payment of rent on the house. I, so far, was the only one living in the house, but I had also arrived three days ago, almost a week ahead of schedule.

I shivered and made my way up the wooden steps and dug my key from my coat pocket. Quickly I unlocked and pushed the door open.


	2. Chapter 2

"RIN!!!" a cheer exploded from the entrance of the house. To my utter surprise, both Anko and Kurenai stood in the doorway. Bags of clothes and boxes of things cluttered the foyer.

"Anko? Kurenai"? My voiced wavered and the sight of my friends brought long gone tears forward.

"Ah, look what we did Kure! We made her cry!" Anko pointed out as Kurenai hugged me. Still hugging me, Kurenai giggled softly and smiled, exclaiming, "Well, it has been a while since we saw each other last"!

All three of us chattered as we made our way through the foyer and living room to the dinning room. A large, dark walnut table with matching chairs was the main focus of the room. The hard wood floors were dull and old, but still they fit the room. A Persian rug covered the floor under the large table and chairs, and a large dark wooden china cabinet sat in the corner against the creamy white walls. We gossiped and chit chatted away for hours.

Anko Mitarishi was the second daughter of the Mitarishi family, a powerful family that focused on military. Anko was ambitious, noisy, and carefree. Kurenai Yuhi was the eldest daughter of the Yuhi family, an economical family; she was studious, quit, and extremely polite. I was the fourth daughter of the Ishihara family. We prided ourselves in our high positions in government, as well as our over all wealth.

As time ticked by, the sky darkened. One by one we went to our rooms. I climbed the two flights of stairs quietly, carrying a cardboard box of jeans. I walked down my hallway passing the full bath on the right, and knocked my bedroom door open with my toes.

The light hard wood floors were smooth and free of dust, but clustered here and there were groups of cardboard boxes. This was the first time I had been up here since Monday when I had arrived. I had no intention of sleeping here when I didn't have to. I had pulled the blinds down in all of the 4 windows except the ones closest to my double French doors. I dropped the box next to another box filled with shoes. I walked over to the desk where my computer was assembled on a metal desk. I sighed and turned it off, I was not in the mood to focus on my bizarre family.

I turned my attention to my bed. The sheets were clean and the comfort was washed, still I had a feeling that screamed dirty. So I unrolled an egg shell top mattress, and grabbed a feather down blanket. I popped my iPod into my black iHome, and adjusted it so it would quietly play the Beastie Boys all night long. Curled up on the floor, I fell asleep to song of "Girls" by the Beastie Boys.

**Hello!!!! wow I'm very excited about this story! My english teacher suggested that I write short chapters in a short story. well as always R&R!!**


End file.
